Confused
by Fourswordslover
Summary: Something went wrong when putting back the Four Swords. There was Link again, but his Four counterparts was still there. And this time Dark is there and going to be with link while he sleeps for 7 years. What happens when he leaves Vio broken hearted with a confused Red. Will Vio help Red?
1. Dear Journal

I'm starting a new Story even though I'm not done with the other 2 stories. I don't think I'll have time to do this chapter cause it's long. It was called the talk now its Dear Journal and next chapter is The Talk. Hope you like this story! Review!

CONFUSED

**Dear Journal**

Reds POV

Dear Journal,

I have been having conflicting feelings about Vio, Green and Blue. Ever since something went wrong when we put back the four swords and had Link and then the four us I've realized I had feelings for Blue. Link has gone to sleep and Shadow went with him leaving us for 7 years alone. It's been only 2 years and Vio still cries for Dark. I remember when Dark choose Link over Vio and how it broken him. Vio cried and begged him to stay. Link was going to be asleep and wouldn't know he was gone. Dark begged him to stop crying and if he ever needed him go in the dark and he'd be there and talk to him through the shadows. I hear Vio talk to Dark all the time in his room. He makes sure he's in pure darkness and Shadow has to beg Vio to leave his room to take care of himself. Such as: eating, bathing, take walks; and changing clothing which take turning on a light to see. He hates being one second away from Dark or at least hates to stop speaking to him for a second. I need to speak to him with my problems, he's the only one I know who's always calm unless you cause him to stop talking with Dark which is what I'm about to do. Yeks!


	2. The Talk part 1

Reviews pretty please! I like those: 3 Tell me what you think.

_The Talk part 1_

Reds POV

"Vio are you in here?" I ask as I knock on his door.

"Just a second!" Vio yells.

"Yes Red?" Vio asks.

"Can I talk to you for a while? It's kind of important." I ask.

"I'm talking to shadow. I can't turn on the lights and I don't want to leave him." Vio said.

"_Let him in Vio its fine. Please?" Dark says._

"Will you be okay in the Dark?" Vio asks with pleading eyes.

I nod and walk in and he closes the door behind us.

"Thanks Vio" I say in a whisper.

"You're welcome. What's on your mind?" Vio asks.

"Um well I've been having feelings for one more than one person and I don't know what to do" I say.

"Oh who is she?" Vio asks.

I wince at that 'she'.

"What's wrong Red.?" Vio asked.

"_Which guys do you like?" Dark asks._

Vios face went red, I feel my face flush.

"Um at first it was only Blue and I began to like Green and…you." I said looking away.

"Me?" asked Vio.

"Please don't be mad or hate!" I begged.

"Red you know how I feel about Dark. Please don't do this to me." Vio said.

"I know I'm just confused." I said broken hearted.

"_Vio you guys should to be together. I'm not there and there's nothing wrong with liking or being with more than one person." Dark said._

I hugged Vio and his face got red.

Vio leaned down and kissed me.

Dark just laughed.

There was a portal we could look through; he was sitting next to Link.

It's kind of like video playing.

"Dark I still love you dearly" Vio said.

"_I know my love." Dark replied._

Part 2 will come soon so tell me what you think before I put it up. Reviews.


	3. The Talk Part 2

Sorry it's taken me so long to upload again. Warning lemon, cussing and adult themes. YU HAV BEEN WARNED!

_The Talk Part 2_

Vio's POV

I went to find Green and Blue to talk to them since Red asked me to and Dark _begged_ me to go.

Dark fully well knew if he asked me I'd go.

I'm so confused now, are we together?

I hear moaning and groaning as I get closer to the spot where they fish.

I didn't realize at first but they were right in fount of me.

Blue on top of Green fucking the hell out of him.

"Really?" I ask.

"Vio!" They screamed both getting to their clothes and got dressed.

I know that must suck because I know how it feels not to release.

"How long have you guys have had this 'affair'?" I ask.

They look at each other with a blush on their faces and look at each other, then the ground.

"A couple months" Green said.

"You can't tell Red!" Blue yelled!

"Why?" I ask with a confused look.

"Because I'm Green the leader and I need Red to trust me. I don't want him to think poorly of me and think because I'm gay I'll attack him in the middle of the night or something." Green said.

"And I protect him when you and Green aren't around. He needs to trust us." Blue said.

"Wow that's kind of funny!" I say cheerfully.

"And how is that?" Blue snapped.

"Because Red's gay and just told me he the three of us." I say with a smirk waiting for a reaction.

"Hm" They both say at the same time, clearly confused.

They got up and got the fish and we started our way to the house.

_Reds POV_

I'm still in Vio's room and still talking with Shadow.

"Do you think they are gonna be mad? Or hate me?" I ask.

"_Nah I see the worst thing happening is them saying they like you as a friend." Dark whispered._

"Really!" I ask.

"_Ha-ha yeah really." Dark says with laughter. _

"Are you mad at me for liking Vio or the kiss earlier? Or if we have a relationship?" I ask.

"_Do you really have to ask that?" Dark asks._

_Silence_

"_No I'm not mad actually I'm glad! Just make him happy, maybe he'll end up loving you instead of me but at least when I get back I know he's been happy and not alone." Dark said._

"Thanks but he'll never stop loving you." I say.

"_Never know!" Dark says._

"Yeah huh!" I argued

Dark just began to laugh.

-Door open and closes-

"Their home!" I yelp.

"_Well go greet them!" Dark said._

"I'm scared too! What if they hate me o-or i-" I say.

"_GO NOW!" Dark yelled._

I whined but did as he said.

"Hello?" I yelled out.

"Hey!" The three said.

"Let's talk." Vio said.

"You didn't tell them?" I ask walking back slowly.

"No he did; tell us you like us, but we need to talk about it and there's been something we haven't told you yet and we need to okay?" Blue said being _**way**_ too nice.

I turned and about to take off when Vio grabbed me.

"No! We _are_ gonna sit and talk about this." Vio said.

His hand was on my chest and I knew he could feel my heart pounding a million miles per minute.

He leaned down and kissed me softly and coaches me to the couch.

"I need to tell you something. Blue and I are in a relationship." Green said.

I was shocked and I couldn't say anything.

Blue put his hand on my leg and moved it upward.

I was so shocked I couldn't say a word.

Green got up and kissed me and I'm sitting on Vio's lap while he's playing with my hair he was silent.


	4. Love?

I know I suck at writing so sorry, but I DON'T_ make_ you read my stories. Just sayin'.

Anyway hope you like!

_Love?_

_Red's POV_

What do I do?

I never thought this far ahead.

I didn't think they'd like me like this so I didn't think about the sexual part of the relationship.

I'm not sure if I'm ready.

I turn my head and whined, hoping that would enough.

Blue and Green stopped.

"You're not ready?" They asked.

"You don't have to." Vio said.

I turn around ashamed and hide my face in Vio's tunic.

Placing my face in his shoulder as he stroked my hair.

"Are you okay?" Blue asked being too kind again.

Me; silence.

Blue got behind me and massaged my back.

I stiffen and lean up and look back.

I could feel myself blush.

"What's wrong Red? I'm only trying to help you relax." Blue says.

I lean on Vio again and I sigh.

It does feel good, and then I feel a tug on my left leg.

Green grabs it and begins to message it too.

I feel a warm feeling in my tummy.

I look up at Vio and he's smiling at me.

He pets me knowing it clams me down when I have anxiety.

I'm not sure what to do.

Greens moving up now to my thigh.

I throw my head back and moan.

I hit my head on Blues chest and I'm still on Vio's lap.

I just realize that he has an erection.

I start shaking; not know what to say or do.

"Don't be afraid Red." Vio said.

I could feel heat in my legging.

I began to cry.

Green and Blue stop what they were doing.

"What's wrong?" Vio asked pulling me to his chest.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this. I'm sorry." I say sobbing.

Blue look at Green sadly then an evil smile got on his face.

"What?" I ask nervously.

I look at Vio who was glaring at them.

"Don't do any dirty tricks!" Vio warned.

"Why not?" Blue asked.

Grabbing Green and took off his tunic which made Green flush.

"You can join if you want to, but only if yah want." Blue says with a smirk.

He kisses and nips at Greens neck making him moan.

I can feel heat rising from my body and I could feel Vio heat as well.

I have always felt safe with Vio which I don't know why.

I grabbed his tunic and dug my head into it.

He hugged me.

Then he let one hand slide down my back to my ass and grabbed.

I gasped and from shock I tried to push him away.

"Sh-sh it okay Red; I wouldn't hurt you. You know this." Vio whispered in my ear.

_Vio's POV_

Out of all the dirtiest tricks Blue decided to have sex with Green right in fount of us to get Red horney and have sex with them.

I'm really hard, but I'm not gonna abandon Red to get my release.

I slid my hand down Red's back to his ass and squeeze as I whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

I can tell he is clam now I just need him to trust me.

Maybe we can make love: sweet, pure love.

_Red's POV_

I'm still a little nervous, but I'm with Vio so I'll be okay.

I slide my hand over Vio's boner.

I've surprised him I could tell by his look on his face.

I smile sheeply and I look away sort of ashamed of my actions.

He pulled on the ground and got on top of me and started kissing me.

Then slowly started making out; but he wasn't too demanding.

I know he didn't want to scare me and he has disciplined himself so he controlled his actions better than the others did.

He slowly began to grind against me; I whined and he stopped.

"Sorry." Vio said.

"No! Don't be! Y-y you can keep going if you want." I say.

"Are you sure?" Vio asked and I nodded.

He started grinding me again.

I moan and so does Vio.

_Green's POV_

Blue took off my clothing and then his.

He put his cock to my entrance with nothing and didn't prepare me.

"What the fuck?" I scream from pain.

He doesn't move for the longest time then Vio has little Red on the ground and kissing him.

"Damn that's hot!" Blue commented.

"Yeah, now hurry up and move." I whisper.

I seem Vio begins to grind against Red and stops and then starts again.

"Faster!" I yell.

I moan from the friction.

_Red's POV_

"Want to go to my room?" Vio asked.

"Won't Dark be in there?" I ask and he flushes.

"Ye- yeah. Would that bother you?" He asks.

I smile and shake my head no.

He smiles and picks me up and takes me to his room.

It was very dark and he put me on the bed.

He starts to kiss me and takes off my tunic.

"_Gonna give me a show Vio?" Dark says._

"D-Dark um I wa-"Vio said.

"_I was just kidding just turn on the light I won't be able to see anything unless you want me to turn off the link, but then I won't be able to talk to for a couple years." Dark said._

"NO!" Vio yelled.

"_So can I watch? I mean I watch while you masturbate in fount of me" Dark says laughing._

Vio whined because he wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I laughed.

"He can watch I don't care." I say.

I kiss him passionately and I push him down and am on top of him.

I'll write moar later! Review pretty please!


End file.
